Memories
by Glitch
Summary: It's Ash's five year anniversary and Brock and Tracy give him the best presants ever! Ash also decideds that he should share this holday with a very special someone. AAMRN Complete! R
1. A little chat and boxers

Memories  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Pokemon, short and simple!  
  
A/N: Okay this may seem sappy, but hey, I don't care it's my story so there. Besides I sorta think it belongs in the humor section.  
  
We see our trio walking down the path to Pallet town, happy to be able to take a break after traveling for so long. Besides it was gonna be a very special day tomorrow for Ash. It's going to be his five-year anniversary, the day he began his life as a pokemon trainer.  
  
"Hey I think I see something!" Misty announced as Professor Oaks lab came into view.  
  
"Alright!" Ash exclaimed and began running down the road to the house. "Professor! It's me Ash!"  
  
"Oh nice to see you again. Hey, isn't tomorrow your anniversary?" Professor asked as he let the gang in. "Pikachu looks like he's grown a lot stronger since I gave him to you."  
  
"I know." Ash replied as he watch the yellow pokemon rush outside to the fields behind the oak residents.  
  
"I can't come over the amazement that you actually became a pokemon Master in such a short amount of time." Professor told Ash as he served Misty, Ash, and Brock some tea.  
  
"I don't see why you're amazed, he's done greater things than achieve such a high title in five years." Misty replied, handing Togepi a cookie.  
  
"True, he did many great things for trainers and pokemon alike over the five years." Brock added.  
  
Ash was turning red from the compliments his friends were telling Professor.  
  
"Come on guys! Anyway, I think we better get going, thanks for the tea Professor." He said as he got up to the back door to call Pikachu.  
  
After thanking professor, they began running down the road again to the Ketchum residents. Finally after a minute the house came into view, Mr. Mime was sweeping the porch as Delia Ketchum was sitting on the swing chair watching.  
  
"Hey, Mom!" Ash yelled as he entered the yard.  
  
"Ash, is that you? You look so grown up!" Delia gushed running to give Ash a hug. "Oh, and your friends look as much grown up as you!"  
  
"Mom!" Ash cried embarrassed, even when Brock, Misty and Pikachu were used to seeing Delia do things like that.  
  
"I'm sorry son, it's just that five years ago tomorrow you looked so handsome as you walked away dragging Pikachu to start your journey." With that, she began to cry again. "My baby is so grown up!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped as they watched Mrs. Ketchum dry her tears.  
  
"Alright, I assume everyone remembers where the guest rooms are. Let's go inside, dinner will be ready in an hour." She informed and with that entered the house followed by the gang.  
  
Everything for Ash seemed to be going so slow as he laid down on his bed reviewing all the pokemon information he had gathered over the journey. He had gotten hold of all the information on the three- hundred pokemon known.  
  
Ash sat up and sighed. He took of his overshirt and hat and tossed them aside. Running a hair through his hair wondered what was in store for tomorrow. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Misty.  
  
"Um, Ash dinners almost ready. Your mom told me to tell you to wash up." She replied before exiting the room.  
  
"Wait Misty. I have a question, do you think I deserve the title? I mean, I didn't even catch the Pokemon, I just helped them with their problems, gathered data and befriended them." Ash asked causing Misty to stop in her tracks.  
  
"Of course you deserve the title Ash!" She exclaimed, Ash was about to reply but cut him off. "You did something unlike other trainers. You befriend the pokemon you meet and don't treat them as some sort of wepon. You treat everyone as equals! You helped pokemon who were too injured to move instead of capturing them! You did something no other trainer did. You're unique, that's why they gave you the title." Misty finished. Ash smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mist. You're always helping me. I don't deserve a friend like you." He replied. Misty blushed and smirked.  
  
"Sorry but flattery won't get you no where, you still owe me a bike." She replied, Ash stared at her in amazement.  
  
"You're still mad about that? Besides, I ment it!" Ash replied.  
  
"Sure." Misty replied sarcasticly, not sure to believe him or not. "Come on it's dinner time."  
  
"Alright FOOD!" Ash shouted speeding down the steps and into his seat.  
  
That's Ash, food is first priority. MIsty thought as she walked down the steps for dinner.  
  
  
  
Ash woke up the next day. Pikachu was prodding him in the cheek.  
  
"Mornin' Pikachu." Ash replied as he sat up. Then it hit him, it was his big day. He didn't feel as bad as before about getting the title and not capturing all the pokemon. But his chat with Misty had cleared that up. He got up and began to walk down the hallway to the stairs. I should get Misty something nice for her Birthday.  
  
"Morning everyone." Ash said as he entered the Kitchen. Tracey, Brock, Misty and his Mom were all awake.  
  
"Hey A- Oh my gosh." Misty blushed and turned away. Everyone stared confused at her and turned to Ash, who had a blank look on, instantly finding out the problem.  
  
"What?" He asked, staring at them all. He then wondered why it felt so cold. He looked and saw he was only wearing his underwear.  
  
"WAH!!" He shouted, covering his boxers he rushed back to his room to get changed.  
  
After that happening, Ash came down fully dressed to everyone's relief.  
  
"Good to see that your fully dressed, and I don't want to know that you didn't change your-"  
  
"I did Mother you don't need to ask." Ash replied as he practically inhaled his breakfast.  
  
Ash looked around the table to see Tracy and Brock chatting in the corner. Deciding it was probably about pokemon breeding information he turned his attention to Misty who was still a little red and trying to keep her gaze away from Ash. Ash he swallowed the last of his food he decided to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Hey Mi-" He began but was cut off by Brock and Tracy.  
  
"Ash Tracy and I would like to give this gift to you, for this occasion." Brock told him as Tracy placed a gift in front of Ash. Forgetting about Misty, who had gotten up to see what the gift was, ripped the wrapping to shreds and stared at the gift. 


	2. Memories

Memories chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Too bad, I would be so rich! *Coughs* on with the story!  
  
A/N: I was waiting for at least five reviews to continue writing (not including mine). Well I did get'em and I wanted to write so on with the story, and hopefully this is where it start's to get funny! And the memories they have, I made some up and others might come from the magna. You don't have to kill yourself FireFairie!  
  
Misty kept her head turned from Ash, trying to keep the mental image of him in his underwear out of her mind, but in no success. She could feel his eyes on her watching her every move making her blush darker than she already was.  
  
Think, think! She urged herself trying to find something to think about to forget the recent occurrence. She suddenly remembered what Ash had said yesterday.  
  
Maybe he wasn't lying? It's so hard to tell! One minute he's teasing me, the next he's saying he doesn't deserve a friend like me! I have to admit he doesn't... Then why am I here? Misty paused. Why was she there? Ash could just mail the money for her bike to the gym. He didn't really need her help in training, besides, he has Brock and Tracy with him. I mean it's not like she liked him, right?  
  
Misty stopped again. She had finally found the explanation for the weird feelings she got when Ash said her name, or touched her. The reason that kept her from the paradise of relaxing on a beach with Rudy and his little sister Mari and kept her with Ash. She had finally found the reason she had always been teasing and arguing with him. And she had finally found the feeling she wanted to deny for a long time now.  
  
Misty's thoughts were cut short by Brock and Tracy, who had just given Ash a gift which he was opening quickly. Getting up, and she walked behind Ash's seat to see what the gift was.  
  
"It's a...a.... a book." Ash announced disappointment in his voice, no one noticed Mrs. Ketchum leave the kitchen.  
  
"Look inside." Tracy replied. Ash did as he was told and found it was a scrapbook with pictures of all 300 Pokemon as the border of the page. The first page was decorated and said Ash The Pokemon Masters Journey. Smirking Ash turned the page.  
  
Tracy had placed a sketch from the time he and Brock met in Pallet Town. Ash was sitting on a chair giving a peace sign, and giving one of his large, goofy, grins. Misty, who had her hair down, was winking as she had her arms draped over Ash shoulders and her chin on his head. Brock was standing on the right of Ash who was also giving a peace sign. And Tracy, who was standing to the left of Ash, was waving both hands.  
  
Ash looked at himself, trying to forget Tracy had drawn him and Misty so close. A bit has changed over the years. His hair was longer (those of you who read the comics like 'Pikachu Shocks Back', that's how long his hair is.) and his cap was now strapped to his belt. His overshirt now had longer sleeves, which Ash now wore around his waist. Ash's green gloves are now black after Pikachu had bitten his old green ones. He also had a growth spurt and is now 5'5"  
  
Misty had changed a bit too, she puts her hair in a ponytail, but it's in the back of her head. Her growth spurt had stopped around 4'2". She now wore blue jean the same style shirt but white, and a green plaid jacket.  
  
Brock had just grown taller and didn't seem much different, except he FINALLY got himself a girlfriend, he doesn't wear the vest anymore and his brown shirt is now a tank top. And Tracy had gotten taller also, he doesn't wear the headband, he also now wears jeans.  
  
Ash turned the page to find pictures of Brock and Tracy. There were pictures cover two whole pages. He then saw one that caught his eye. It was one of Tracy and Brock giving each other a high five.  
  
"I remember this!" Misty laughed.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Tracy whatcha drawing?" Brock asked Tracy, who was sketching something in the lab.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing." Tracy said cautiously, and hiding the pad behind his back but Brock was too quick and snatched the pad.  
  
"Nothing huh?" Brock replied slyly. He looked at the pad and went of in dreamland. "Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. They are all so beautiful."  
  
"You think so too?" Tracy asked blushing a bit.  
  
"Yeah!" Brock shouted. "Dude!"  
  
"Dude!" Tracy replied and gave Brock a high five.  
  
~~~~~End~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Misty were cracking up, they were pointing and laughing at the other two who were sulking.  
  
"They just don't understand." Brock and Tracy sighed in unison.  
  
After they got the laughter out of their system, they continued looking at the pictures. They instantly found a pic of Brock pushing Ash out of the way to "woo" Nurse Joy.  
  
"Now which Nurse is this?" Misty asked curiously.  
  
"Cinnabar Island Nurse Joy." Tracy and Brock answered in unison.  
  
"How'd you know?" Brock asked.  
  
"I have a sixth sense." Tracy answered.  
  
"Wow! I have that too!" Brock replied. "Dude!"  
  
"Dude!" Tracy replied and gave each other a high five, Ash and Misty sweat dropped.  
  
"Okaaay, on with the next page." Ash announced and turned. There were pictures of all the gym leaders Ash had to face. From Indigo to Jhoto. He looked closely at the pictures and noticed that Misty was in all of them. Sure there were some with Brock or some with Tracy but Misty was in all of them from start to finish.  
  
As he was scanning the page he saw a picture of Rudy. In the picture Ash was frowning, as he looked over hi shoulder to see Rudy wrapping his arm around Misty. Tracy had been the one to take that picture. Angry Ash flipped the page with a "Hmph." Everyone gave him a weird look but shook it off.  
  
The next page had a large piece of paper folded into three parts. Ash opened the paper to find it was the poster to Misty The Mermaid. He forgot about the picture of Rudy.  
  
"Misty The Mermaid? What was that?" Tracy asked breaking his train of thought.  
  
"It's this play my sisters convinced me in doing. I think they still have it playing." Misty answered.  
  
"Interesting." Tracy replied, as Ash turned the page. Remembering what he had said at the beginning and end of that adventure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brock, Ash and Misty were all staring at a water ballet poster advertisement in front of the gym.  
  
"I'd swim the deepset ocean for her." Brock sighed going off to la-la land as he stared at the picture of this REALLY pretty mermaid. (For those of you who didn't watch the episode, the girl he's gawking at is Misty)  
  
"You know if her hair was just a little bit different she'd look like you Misty." Ash added, causing Misty to blush.  
  
~~~~~~~In the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang was leaving the gym for Viridian and Ash was still in awe at Mistys preformance in the water ballet and the pokemon match with Team Rocket.  
  
"You know Misty you were pretty great back there." Ash commented, smiling at her.  
  
"Stop the sweet talk Ash, you still owe me a bike." Misty reminded him.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu agreed.  
  
Ash sighed. He really ment it, but me was a little relieved Misty didn't believe him for some reason. (And we all know why right?)  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two pages had pictures of them with funny faces, and costumes. "Woah what's with the suit Misty?"  
  
Ash took a look and saw Misty was in the white swim suit with goldeen tails and a jewl near the top which dipped down. She also had on white gloves and high heels. Instantly Ash was beginning to feel tense and began blushing. Misty was doing the same.  
  
"Alright where's my mallet, you got a head start Brock!" Misty announced looking around her for her mallet.  
  
Ash pretended to help her look around for it trying not to look suspicious. Cause HE was the one to take the pic.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ash look a magic show!" Brock said. They had been looking for Misty and Pikachu for the past half hour with no luck but they instantly forgot about them as they saw the poster.  
  
"Sure let's go in!" Ash agreed and entered the tent. It was almost empty and there were four figures on stage. Two that seemed familiar. As the got took seats in the tenth row they finally realized the figures were Pikachu and Misty. Pikachu wearing a cute blue tux and red bow and Misty wearing the outfit described above.  
  
"Misty!" Ash called to her. She looked up in surprise and started to blush.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Misty exclaimed turning an even darker shade of red.  
  
"That's a real cute outfit Misty." Ash replied, ignoring her question and taking his seat.  
  
"Hey Ash I'm gonna go get popcorn." Brock told him, Ash to busy looking at Misty just nodded.  
  
Then a thought struck Ash. He turned around to see Brock exiting the tent and quickly picked up Brocks bag that he left behind. He scavenged inside carefully and found the camera he knew Brock kept for some reason. Then carefully, Ash took a picture of Misty and put the camera back in the bag making sure that he didn't leave any traces that he was in there.  
  
Ash sat back and smiled. Never taking his eyes off Misty.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Forget about it." Ash said pointing to three pics from one event. "Remember this?"  
  
Misty gave up and looked, along with Tracy and Brock who was sighing with relief.  
  
"Yup, I remember that. You got so burnt!" Misty replied.  
  
"Pi, pika pikachu!" (I'm still capable of that you know.) Pikachu added.  
  
"Heh, heh, I was just testing you guys!" Ash said nervously waving his hands at Pikachu, hoping he wouldn't shock them.  
  
"What happened?" Tracy asked.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looks like a fogs coming in." Ash said looking up in the sky. They were walking toward Lavender town to capture a ghost pokemon to get the badge from Sabrinas gym.  
  
"Maybe we should hold hands." Brock suggested from in between Ash and Misty.  
  
"Alright." Misty replys and grabs onto Ashs hand.  
  
"Ash, hey where are you?" Brock calls from the back, the fog is really getting thick.  
  
"Right here!" Ash calls and waves his free hand behing him.  
  
"Oh, I see." Brock replied and grabbed Pikachu's tail who had been sitting on Ash's backpack.  
  
Pikachu was startled and jumped off Ash and shocked Brock who was screaming his head off. Misty being startled by all this grabs hold of Ash and shrieks. When the commotion was over Brock was black.  
  
"Brock don't yell like that, you scared me!" Misty scolded still clinging onto Ash's shoulders.  
  
"Well Misty you sure scared me." Ash said in a spooky voice.  
  
"Say what?!" Misty shrieked jumping away from Ash.  
  
"I'm starting to feel a little like a ghost myself." He turns to them, wearing a skeleton mask. "BLEAGH!!"  
  
"AHHHH!" Brock and Misty screamed.  
  
"PIKA!!!" Pikachu screamed.  
  
Ash started to laugh as he removed the mask.  
  
"Sorry guys I was just testing you. We can't be afraid of our enemies. That's the only way we can become great pokemon masters." Ash informed them. His friends jumped up and started to yell at him.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Are you some sort of idiot?!" Misty added, suddenly Pikachu pushed his way in front and stared at Ash menacingly.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUU!" He yelled shocking Ash who was screaming louder than any of them. When Pikachu was finished he was charred.  
  
"Maybe I'll save the mask, for next years Halloween. *cough*" Ash said as he fell to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hehehe?" Ash laughed nervously as Brock, Misty and Pikachu started to tower over him.  
  
"Hey what happened here?" Tracy asked distracting the trio away from Ash who was eternally grateful. He was pointing to a picture of Misty and Ash dancing in Kimonos.  
  
"That was at Maidens Peek." Ash explained, he remembered how speechless he was when he saw Misty.  
  
"Oh. What about this one?" Tracy asked again now pointing to a picture of Brock close up and Ash and Misty doing the same wierd pose in the back.  
  
"I can answer that!" Brock cried triumphantly, he had gotten the two good.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio had just arrived to Stone Town on Dream Island.  
  
"So this is where evolution stones come from?" Ash asked.  
  
"If you can name all of the evolution stones I'll buy dinner." Misty suggested, she had been giving him all these questions on Pokemon the whole ride here and so far he hadn't gotten any right. She sat back to see if this time was gonna be different.  
  
"Your on!" Ash exclaimed and started to think. "Let's see, there's Thunder stone, Fire stone, grass stone and.... Uhhhhhh. Rolling stone?"  
  
"Wrongo!" Misty exclaimed. She loved doing this to him, for two main resons. 1, to ee Ash suffer, and 2 to get a free meal. "I guess dinners on you."  
  
"Broock! If this keeps up I'll go broke! Make Misty stop!" Ash cried grabbing onto Brocks vest.  
  
Brock shook him off and gave his thinking pose with his back facing his two young companions.  
  
"You know Ash I was just gonna compliment you on your flirtation technique." Brock replied.  
  
"Pika." (Yeah.) Pikachu agreed. The other two began to flush.  
  
"Don't go reading into it okay!!!" Misty yelled.  
  
"What 'Flirtation'?" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash and Misty sitting in a tree...." Brock began the song. Ash and Misty were befuddled and embarresed for many reasons. Brock and Pikachu then ran off leaving the others to over come their shock.  
  
After that occurance, Ash and Misty looked at each other.  
  
"Bleagh." They said in unison, even though deep down they knew that statement was the complete opposite of what they really thought.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, uhh, Misty where'd you get the mallet, I suddenly have an urge to hit Brock." Ash said over the laughter of Tracy, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi who instantly shut up with the statement.  
  
"Alright just turn the page!" Brock sighed, he never got any fun that lasted beyond a minute.  
  
There were now picutes of friends they met along the road. There was Duplica, Todd, Richie, Jessie, James, Meowth, and some others.  
  
"Hey Ash who's the girl in these two pictures?" Brock asked, pointing to one of Ash looking in the sky and a girl with dark long spikey bangs, her hair dark brown and in a ponytail also wearing a red backwards hat rubbing the back of her neck and staring at Ash sweatdropping. And one of the girl coughing in her hand with the blur of Ash and Misty in the background.  
  
"Oh, ummm. I gotta use the bathroom!" Ash exclaimed and ran off. Tracy started to laugh.  
  
"I'll tell you!"  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow I never knew they had an island just for pokemon trainers and their pokemon to rest at!" Ash exclaimed. He had seen an island called R&R island on their way to get his new orange island badge. On the island he met his old time friend Ashley (Guess who!) who was taking a week off with her pokemon.  
  
"Come on it's almost lunch time let's go." Ashley (:D) said callig her pokemon.  
  
"Yeah FOOD!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Same ol' Ash." Ashley muttered as the walked to a hot dog stand.  
  
As they were in the middle of their meal this snotty girl named Dianne came by. She was obviously trying to get Ash, who was completely oblivious to this. Ashley and Tracey stared at Misty who had her fist clenched tightly with every word Dianne uttered.  
  
"And I am totally good at fighting pokemon." She boasted.  
  
"Really?" Misty asked, everyone stared at her, she looked angry, like the type of angry knowing you got ten seconds to run before she attacks with her mallet.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I'm the great Dianne!" She boasted some more, even Tracy had to admit she was getting annoying.  
  
"Then I'll battle you, one on one." Misty replied, to which Dianne gave a shocked look, then smirked.  
  
"Fine, right here. Right now." Dianne replied and pulled out a pokeball.  
  
A crowd had gathered and Ash, Ashley, Tracy, Togepi and Pikachu stood behind Misty. The tables and chairs were moved back and Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Be honored, Dianne calls on you!" Dianne yelled snobbishly and threw the pokeball, out popped a Charmeleon (sp?).  
  
Misty growled, this girl had a bigger head than Ash in the beginning and Gary combined! "This'll be a piece of cake! Go Star-"  
  
And we all know our lovable duck pokemon Pyduck pops out.  
  
"PYDUCK!!! *sigh* Return." Misty raised her pokeball but Dianne stopped her.  
  
"Uh,uh. You said one on one so that's the pokemon you gotta use." She patronized, growling Misty reluctantly agreed, carefully making sure her haid wouldn't grow with the extra comment.  
  
"Charmeleon! Ember!" Dianne called and flames flew everywhere.  
  
"PY!!!!" (AHHHHH!) Pyduck screamed, the crowd started to snicker but Ash, Togepi, Misty, and Pikachu knew what would happen, if this kept up.  
  
"Pyduck, water gun!" Misty called hoping he'll understand.  
  
"Py!" (Right!) Then he concentrated and blew. A small spritz of water appeared.  
  
"That was so pathetic! Her Pyduck is so stupid!" Dianne exclaimed everyone laughed along.  
  
Ashley, Ash, Tracy Pikachu, and Togepi all sighed as they watched. Ashley began rubbing the back of her neck watching the scene. Then stared to her friend beside her. She gave him a wierd look when he was staring angrily at the crowd watching, who was laughing. His fist clenched tightly his knuckles were white.  
  
"She must be such a poor trainer to have such a lame Pyduck like that! I mean I have a Pyduck who evolved the first battle we were in together!" Dianne continued. Just then Ash exploded.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MISTY! YOU CAN'T JUDGE A PERSON BY THEIR POKEMON! PYDUCK IS NATURALLY LIKE THAT! MISTY IS A GREAT TRAINER YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY A BAD ONE! WHO IN THE WORLD GOES AROUND SAYING 'BE HONORED I'M CHOOSING YOU!' THAT IS SO PATHETIC!"  
  
Everything was quiet when Ash realized what he said, Misty was staring at him amazed he would defend her like that. Ash then started looking around pretending he hadn't done anything, blushing uncontrolably (sp?) Ashley was rubbing the back of her neck sweatdropping as she watched him and Tracy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Misty started to blush slightly when she looked back at Pyduck. He had a familiar look to it that Misty only saw once in a while. Then it hit her. Pyducks headache was finally at it's max.  
  
"Hurry Pyduck use confusion!" Misty instructed. Pyduck instantly obeyed, and attacked Charmeleon who wasn't paying attention. It was then thrown halfway across the island. Everyone gasped, and stared ath Pyduck, Misty, Ash, then Dianne who began crying and chasing after her Charmeleon.  
  
"Yeah Pyduck!" Misty cheered and hugged her duckling.  
  
"Py, yi, yi." (Yeah!) Phyduck cheered.  
  
Everyone started to cheer as they left to continue with their buisness. Misty returned Pyduck and walked back to the gang.  
  
"Wow great job Misty." Tracy congradulated.  
  
"That was awsome Misty!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"You sure showed them Mist, I knew you could do it!" Ash exclaimed giving Misty a hug. The two of them suddenly lost conection with the world. Untill they heard a loud AHEM.  
  
They opened their eyes to see Ashley coughing into her hand and smirking at them with a sly look on her face. They looked at each other and noticed that they were hloding each other. Quickly they dropped their hold.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Really!?!?!" Brock exclaimed as he stared at Tracy who finished the story.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Just then Ash came back to the room. Everyone stared at him, he was blushing a lot and so was Misty.  
  
"Well that was the lst page. I guess I'll go to my room now." Ash announced. He picked up the book and went away. The gaze soon turned to Misty, who had instantly gave them a death glare so they stopped.  
  
Upstairs Ash was looking at the book in thegym badges area. Misty was with him since the beginning. He had almost lost her once. Ash started to think, yes think, something he learned to do over the years.  
  
This holiday just didn't belong to him, but to Pikachu, his first Pokemon and Misty, his first friend.  
  
downstairs  
  
"Brock, do you think it'll work?" Tracy asked him, they were both in the living room along with Pikachu and Togepi. Misty was taking a shower.  
  
"Of course it will. You know Ash has finally learned to think. He'll figure this out on his own." Brock answered. Just then the phone rang.  
  
Tracy got up and answered.  
  
"Hey Hi Prof. Bring him over? Your all ready? You don't think that he'll freak out ofr something right? Do you think it's wise to do that? Alright we'll bring him." Tracy put the reciever down.  
  
"Gotta go." Tracy informed Brock. Nodding Brock went to Ash's room, Tracy went to Misty's.  
  
"Misty?" Tracy called.  
  
"Yeah?" He heard a muffled answer.  
  
"Time to go." Tracy informed, Misty understood.  
  
"K."  
  
"Hey Ash, ya in there?" Brock called.  
  
"Whazzup?" He heard someone ask.  
  
"The Prof. called he got this expiriment he want's to show you, then bring us to this fancy place for dinner. He want's you to take your time and meet Tracy, Misty and I there. Oh and don't worry we'll bring Pikachu." Brock explained to which he got a:  
  
"Sure, okay seeya' there."  
  
Brock quickly got ready to go to the Prof. Along with Misty and Tracy.  
  
After an hour of trying to get his hair to stay down in no success Ash decided he was ready. He went outside and saw a note on his door.  
  
We're at the professors, meet us there as soon as your ready. The house keys are with us.  
  
Misty.  
  
Ash instantly went downstairs making sure every door was locked and went out to Professor Oak's.  
  
When he got there he saw another note from misty on the front door.  
  
We're in the basement. The door is out in the back.  
  
Misty  
  
Walking to the back wondering what the experiment was. He was the doors and opened it up he wlked in only to find it pitch black.  
  
"Ash is that you?" he heard the Prof.  
  
"Yeah, where are you?" Ash asked confused.  
  
"Well the experiment had blown a fuse, I just finished changing it. Can you test if it's working by turning on the light switch?" Prof. explained. "It's should be to the right of you by the stairs."  
  
"Oh, okay." Ash replied and flipped the switch.  
  
  
  
What's the experiment? What does Tracy mean "Will it work"? Will I ever finish the story?! I don't know but you gotta review and I'm expecting 15 reviews now, not counting the old ones. I know it may seem harsh but I wanna see if your really wanna read more.  
  
By the way the girl Ashley, that's me! I really look like that ya' know. 


	3. A sudden out burst

Memories part three  
  
A/N: Hurray the story is over after this! No more long waits for me to finish! I know, I know, my request was harsh, but you got your story didn't you? Besides I gave you the story even without the fifteen reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Three words: Don't. Own. ANYTHING!!!! That's all.  
  
Ash flipped the light switch.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone yelled.  
  
Ash jumped, his friends (Brock, Misty, Tracy, Ashley (it's my fics party and I can invite myself if I want to!), Duplica, Richie and Melody), everyones pokemon, and family were there. Including Gary and Team Rocket.  
  
"Wow, thanks guys!" Ash said as he examined the 'basement'. It was more like a ballroom! Everyone was standing in front of this long table of apitizers and there was a stage to the right of it which had stairs on both sides, in front of that it had a few tables and chairs in front.  
  
"Yeah and we also invited the Gym Leaders you challenged Ash!" Delia told him giving him a hug.  
  
"Yes but sadly only the first seven of the Indigo Gym Leaders could come." Professor Oak added, Ash nodded. Slightly relieved he won't have to see Rudy again. "They should be arriving soon. Gary go and greet them to the door."  
  
"What!? Fine." Gary grumped to the stairs awaiting the guest.  
  
Ash walked towards his friends.  
  
"You guys are the best." Ash told them as he took a cup of punch, they smiled.  
  
"Yeah but the credit mostly goes to your mom and girlfriend." Melody told Ash. He had been sipping his drink, when he heard the word GIRLFRIEND he spit it out. Luckily he hadn't gotten his tux wet.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?" Ash repeated.  
  
"Yeah she went to the bathroom." Richie replied.  
  
"You mean Misty? She's not- I mean we're not- It's not like that!" Ash explained. Everyone eyed him as he wiped his chin free of juice.  
  
"Sure. Fine whatever you say." Melody replied and continued her chat with Duplica.  
  
Just then Brocks Dad, brothers and sisters walked in. Brock had already beat him over there. Quickly he ran over.  
  
"Hey Mr. Slate." He greeted.  
  
"Look, this was the boy who use a Pikachu to beat an Onix. How ya' been?" He asked patting Ash on the shoulder.  
  
"Great!" Ash replied, just then Misty came.  
  
"Hey Mr. Slate! Nice to see you after so long!" She smiled, giving the older man a hug. Ash became slightly jelous but shook it off when he saw Misty.  
  
She was wearing a white dress that was slightly like her picture in his scrapbook. Her shoulder high hair was down and she had a small bit of makeup on. The dress' top was the same as the costume, from the jewl to the fins, but then the below the fins was a flat long white skirt then went down to her ankles showing white high heels under the blue lace trim.  
  
Ash's jaw dropped, he couldn't move, he felt lightheaded and he couldn't breath or feel his heart beating.  
  
"What's the matter Ash? You ack like you never saw your girlfriend in a dress before." Mr. Slate asked, breaking Ash's train of thought.  
  
Just then it hit him what he had said, he fell to the ground embarressed and slightly annoyed.  
  
"We're not dating!" Misty explained red in the face.  
  
"Oh, so you mean you only kiss and-" Mr. Slate was cut off.  
  
"None of that stuff! We're just friends!" Ash explained, Mr. Slate sighed.  
  
"Alright." He replied and left the two.  
  
"Like, oh my gosh there's the little Pokemon Master!" Someone said form behind them. They turned to see the other three sensational sisters.  
  
"Hi girls." Ash replied.  
  
"Hey Ash! Hey Misty!" Daisy said hugging the two.  
  
"Hey are you two like, hooked up yet?" Violet asked, the two still hadn't overcome the blush from last time were darker now.  
  
"We're not hooked up!" Misty cried.  
  
"Well geeze! Don't need to get like over protective!" Lily replied and followed the other two to get a drink.  
  
Ash and Misty took a few seats at a table. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
"Hey Ash, how you and yer' girlfriend doing? Did ya' evolve Pikachu yet?" Lt. Surge said as he walked up to the two. Again they blushed.  
  
"We are not in that type of relationship as far as I know." Ash replied. "And no I haven't evolved Pikachu."  
  
"Oh alright. Nice to see yer' again!" Surge sighed and left.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink. Want one?" Misty asked, Ash nodded yes.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" Ash asked outloud.  
  
It get's worse. (HAHA!)  
  
"Like oh my gosh there he is!" A girl screamed. Soon Ash found himself in the middle of a bevy of girls.  
  
"LaDiEs PlEaSe!" Ash repeated from the center of the crowd of female fans.  
  
"Hey Ash, here's your drink." Misty said from outside the crowd sweatdropping. The crowd stopped and looked at Misty and groaned.  
  
"He still has his girlfriend!" A girl cried walking away.  
  
"Those two must be loyal." Another added. Ash and Misty sighed, it might not end for a while.  
  
"Thanks Mist." Ash told Misty as she sat down.  
  
"Your welcome." Misty replied handing Ash his drink. Just then Erika appeared.  
  
"Hey Ash. Hi Misty! Sorry about my friends. I brought you a gift for your girlfriend." She said as she handed a box of perfume to Misty.  
  
"Heh, Thanks." Misty thanked blushing.  
  
"Yeah, but we're not in that type of relationship." Ash repeated again.  
  
"Oh well, not now." Erika replied shrugging leaving the two blushing harshly.  
  
"Five seconds till the next person." Misty told Ash. Then Ida and her brother Kouga appeared.  
  
"Hello Grasshopper." He greeted.  
  
"Hello Sensei." Ash replied bowing Misty doing the same.  
  
"Ahh, brother, Grasshopper and his mate have the same mind." Ida pointed.  
  
"We're not in that stage in friendship." Misty replied, blushing.  
  
"Hmmm. Looks like Grasshopper needs to be taught about the art of Women." Kouga told his sister. Ash and Misty fell of there seats. "But it does seem they have the same mind and body." (I love this part!)  
  
They walked away leaving Ash and Misty to pick themselves up.  
  
Then Sabrina had arrived.  
  
"Hi!" She greeted giving them both a sweet smile which they returned. Just then the smile turned bigger.  
  
"What's up?" Ash questioned.  
  
"I see romance in your future. Or are you already dating?" Sabrina asked. "Wait nope your not, nevermind. See you later you two!" She smiled and winked slyly as she left.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Misty told Ash who just nodded as he rubbed his temples.  
  
When Misty had gone Blaine arrived.  
  
"Hi Ash how has everything gone since I last saw you?" He asked , tiredly Ash gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Wonderful! Now where's your smart beutiful girlfriend? I'd like to tell her my new riddles." Blaine asked, Ask jerked his head towards the apitizer table, his head hurt too much for him to talk.  
  
"Thanks!" Blaine replied and left.  
  
Ash sighed. He had always thought parties were supposed to be fun untill now. Just then Team Rocket took the table behind Ash.  
  
"Hey guys." He greeted.  
  
"Hey twerp." Jessie replied, she still hadn't gotten over the habit of calling Ash and co. that. "So where's twerpette?"  
  
"Over there." Ash replied pointing to the apitizer table.  
  
"Geeze what's up with you? Got dumped by your girlfriend?" James asked.  
  
"Yah?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Nothing, and why does everyone say that?!" Ash asked the three.  
  
"Say what?" James replied.  
  
Ash sighed, he shouldn't have thought to get a straight answer from them.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Well, seeya twerp, gotta bug someone else." Meowth replied and got up and left along with the other two.  
  
Ash sat alone for a while relaxing as much as he could untill the next question for him. After a few minutes Mrs. Ketchum took the seat next to Ash, she looked awfully worried.  
  
"Hey mom. What's wrong?" Ash asked as Misty took her seat on the other side of Ash.  
  
"It's nothing that big, it's just the other half of the guest aren't here and half of the DJ's in the pokemon center." She replied.  
  
"Oh, no. I wonder what happened." Misty asked. "I heard for pokemon they're the best DJ's ever."  
  
"Pokemon DJ's?" Ash repeated.  
  
"Yeah we hired these DJ's that are basically phycic (Sp?) pokemon. The group is made out of 6 pokemon. Three can play any song lyrics and music by using their powers. The other half use their powers and play any song, made up or real and you can sing. It's like Karaoke." Misty answered him.  
  
"So what group is here?" Ash asked his mother.  
  
"The Karaoke half." She replied sighing.  
  
"Let Misty sing." Ash replied simply, Misty was surprised.  
  
"Me?" She asked, of course she was flattered, but you can never be sure with Ash.  
  
"Why not? Your always singing when we were traveling. Your good, so why not show it off?" Ash replied taking a sip of punch.  
  
Misty blushed, hoping Ash didn't remember the words she sang.  
  
"But-" She began but Ash looked at her in the eyes. His brown eyes stared at her sweetly. She hated that, but they were so CUTE!  
  
"Alright." She answered.  
  
"Really Misty?" Ash asked, he never thought that he'd get her to do it so quickly.  
  
"Sure." Misty replied.  
  
"That's wonderful hurry and get on stage!" Mrs. Ketchum instructed.  
  
She dragged Misty onto stage in front of an Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam. She grabbed the mic and annouced. "Without further wait, we will now be entertained my Misty."  
  
She then gave Misty the mic and got off stage. Misty staired at everyone in the room and began.  
  
"This is a song I wrote over the journey when Ash always got on my nerves." Misty announced, laughter could be heard in the crowd.  
  
She focoused on the song, and it bagan playing.  
  
He wonders off, he's just lost witout me,  
  
Doesn't matter what I say.  
  
I try to give advice, I tell him twice,  
  
He won't listen, gotta do it his own way.  
  
Chorus  
  
He drives me crazy,  
  
All of the time.  
  
He drives me crazy.  
  
He drives me out of my mind.  
  
Do why do I worry 'bout him,  
  
Why do I care?  
  
I don't know why I let it phase me,  
  
But he drives me crazy.  
  
He's here and there, everywhere.  
  
Always finding something new.  
  
I know he's kind of strange,  
  
He'll never change,  
  
What's a girl supposed to do?  
  
Chorus  
  
Now just go off, in your own direction,  
  
And see if anybody cares,  
  
Just don't come running back to me,  
  
Ash Ketchum,  
  
Wishing he had listen then,  
  
Cause I told him time and time again.  
  
Chorus x2  
  
Misty was done and the whole room was filled with applause. She took a bow and turned to leave when Ash went up to help her. She smiled and walked over to him. Just then the crowd started to chant.  
  
"SPEECH, SPEECH!" The called. Ash grinned and went to the mic, Misty took a seat at the edge of the stage. The room got dark and a beam of light appeared above Ash.  
  
"Hey everyone." He began. "Today is the day I started my journey to become what I am today. But your giving me too much credit. My pokemon are the reason I'm here. Along with my traveling companions.  
  
"They would always tell me my mistakes for me to correct and I'm greatful for that. My friend Brock," A light appeared on Brock who had been chasing Lily. He stopped automatically and blushed. "was always there to give advice on my pokemon. And Tracy, " A light appeared above Tracy. "had always been giving advice on behavior of other types of pokemon I never seen before.  
  
"Yeah today is the day I start my pokemon journey, that's true. But I'd also like to tell you about the unoticed events that happened today. One, was I got my first pokemon. My Pika-Pal. Pikachu." Ash explained and a light appeared above a blushing pokemon, who was sitting on the apatizer table next to Togepi and Duplica's Ditto eating an apple.  
  
"And two. Was the day I got my first friend, Misty." A light appeared on Misty who was shocked, embarressed and flattered. "In reality it had been an accident. My Pikachu had been injured and we fell into a river. Luckily we were saved by Misty's fishing line. I took her bike and got it destroyed, and she claims to be following me for payback. But actually I'm glad I did destroy her bike cause I've found a good friend." Ash finished and the lights went to normal. Everyone was applauding. Those who were mentioned in the speech were slightly tearing. Just then there was an outburst.  
  
"Come on Ash, say it!" Gary shouted above the crowd.  
  
"Say what?" Ash replied.  
  
"Come on Ash you know you want to!" Richie added.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Ash exclaimed on stage.  
  
"You can practice on Ditto if you want!" Duplica replied.  
  
"I'M CLUELESS HERE!!!" Ash shouted. Then in unison, Richie, Ashley, Gary, Melody, and Duplica answered.  
  
"TELL HER YOU LOOOOVE HER!!!"  
  
"Wah?!" Ash exclaimed totally off guard. He and Misty were in a deep blush.  
  
"Yeah tell her!" Surge shouted.  
  
"Or would you rather kiss instead?" Mr. Slate added.  
  
Ash glanced over at Misty who the girls were attacking to make her say the three words to Ash.  
  
"Come on Ash!" Gary called.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Taunted Richie.  
  
"Hey Ash! What's Misty's faveorite flower? Two Lips(tulips)!" Blaine shouted. Just then Richie, Melody, Ashley, Duplica, and Gary started to chant again.  
  
"KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER!" The cried over and over. Soon they got everyone to follow along, even Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak were going along with it!  
  
Ash looked over towards Misty who had to get up and walk towards the center of the stage where Ash was, because her sisters were backing up on her. Ash looked to the left of him and see Tracy and Brock backing up on him still chanting "KISS HER, KISS HER." Ash backed up and bumped into Misty. Just then Tracy and Brock turned Ash around. Ash looked to see Misty's sisters had done the same with her. They both blushed at how close they were. Suddenly they felt someone push there heads together and before they knew it, they had locked lips.  
  
They could here the crowd cheering and Brock, Tracy, and Misty's sisters walk off staged. They took hold of each other and kept that way for a minute.  
  
"Okay, you can stop now!" Gary shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Duplica answered.  
  
They began to throw napkins, empty cups and crackers at the two utill they seperated.  
  
"Geeze make up your mind!!" Ash exclaimed hloding Mistyin one arm and scratching the back of his head, blushing along with Misty.  
  
They got off the stage still blushing and took seats far away from everyone.  
  
"Ummmm." Ash began, breaking the scilence.  
  
"So....." Misty said.  
  
"You feel the same way?" They asked each other in unison, then blushed.  
  
"Yeah...." Misty blushed, Ash smirked.  
  
"I knew it, I always attracting women." Sighed Ash sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" Misty laughed playfully punching him.  
  
Ash laughed and put his arm around Misty. Across the room Brock and Tracy were watching the two and chatting.  
  
"Mission complete." Brock announced to his sidekick. "Dude!"  
  
"Chaha, dude, chaha!" Tracy replied giving Brock a high five.  
  
Just then the other half of the guest arrived, which, fortunately for Brock and Tracy, were all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's.  
  
"DUDE!!!" Tracy and Brock. They then both ran off chasing them.  
  
That's the story! Thank you, thank you. You all thought that Professor wanted to give Ash a dinner only huh? I tricked ya' good. That's it. Thank You for reading. 


End file.
